A Twist of Fate
by Skye-Chan 12
Summary: Sailing with his banished Uncle, 12-year-old Zuko’s world collides with a boy named Aang who turns out to be the Avater and the world will never be the same. Yaoi themed, but not explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**A Twist of Fate **

**By Skye-Chan12 **

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar. If I did, believe me, the scripts would have been confusing, hard to keep up with and viewable only by "mature audiences". Unfortunately (or fortunately) for us all, I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time.

* * *

Life — and I don't suppose I'm the first to make this comparison — is a disease: sexually transmitted, and invariably fatal.

-- "Death Talks About Life" Neil Gaiman

* * *

  
Zuko had been out on the decks of the battleship for hours now looking out across the frozen ocean. The cool breeze was calming and the unchanging terrain made it easy for his mind to drift. This was the first time that he had ever been to the South Pole. The first time he had ever seen snow.

As soon as the large blocks of ice started to appear, his Uncle allowed for a quick stop alongside one of the large bergs. He clamed it was so the men could have a chance to stretch their legs, but Zuko knew that they had stopped for him. Diving head first into the snow, he and his uncle spent the next few hours building snow forts and ice sculptures. Even a snowball war was waged between the men, his uncle and himself. Afterwards, Uncle insisted that he take a warm bath and get right to bed to avoid catching a cold.

Days like that were reminders of why he loved to spend time with his uncle so much. They were also a reminder of the fact that his father would never have indulged his son in such ways. Zuko sighed and looked over to his uncle who sat studying a Pai Sho board contemplating his next move.

His Uncle had always been there for him after his mother's disappearance. He had acted more like a father to him then his own. After his Uncle's banishment, it had taken months for him to convince his father to allow him to visit him.

After the first time he voiced his desire to see the banished general, his older sister started to voice her own opinion on the matter with flaming jabs and punches that saw him in the House of Healing more then once. It was after one such attack that his father told him to pack his bag and he could leave in the morning.

The moment his eyes fell upon his ageing uncles form after their seven months of separation he knew he had made the right choice. The look on his uncles face when he caught sight of him made it worth all of the beatings brought upon him by Azula, and the warmth of his arms around him as he lifted his small form into the air made the weariness from the weeks of travel from the fire nation, disappear.

His uncle's mission was to travel the world in search of the missing avatar, a mission that his uncle didn't seem to take too seriously. "It is a hopeless task, Prince Zuko, it has been over a hundred years since the avatar was last seen and my father and grandfather spent their whole lives looking for him. I will not be able to succeed where my ancestors have failed. All I want is to spend the rest of my days exploring this beautiful world that we live in and having a little fun along the way with my extraordinary nephew." His Uncle would always end this speech by grabbing Zuko and starting a game of tag or hide and seek.

Zuko was thrown out of his minds wanderings by a blinding flash of light. Zuko threw up his hand to lessen the bluish glare and turned to his uncle who had abandoned his game to stand behind his nephew. "What is that, Uncle?" Zuko's young voice broke the silence that had encroached the ship deck.

"I don't know…" Iroh's brow furrowed "It could just be the celestial lights…"

"Or…" Zuko knew that if his uncle truly thought that, he wouldn't look as worried as he did.

"Or it could be coming from a bender. An incredibly powerful bender at that!" Iroh allowed his face to relax as the light dissipated.

"Could it be the Avatar?" Zuko asked eagerly.

"Maybe, or maybe not." Iroh answered vaguely, smiling at the enthusiastic face of his Nephew. "What do you want to investigate?"

Zuko grinned and nodded his head reverently. "Well then, the prince has spoken! Helmsman, set a course for that light!" An affirming cry came up from the men and Iroh turned back to the young prince. "Now, what do you say we sit down and enjoy a cup of relaxing jasmine tea?"

"Can we practice my firebending afterwards?" Zuko asked eagerly.

"Of course, Prince Zuko."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Iroh allowed himself a brief glance out at the setting sun. It was starting to get late, but his nephew was still going strong. The boy would be a great and powerful bender someday. His stamina was unmatched by any child he had ever seen save for his older sister. His control of the living element of fire was defiantly higher then he remembered his own being at that age.

Yes, Zuko was growing into his power at an alarming rate since he had begun his daily training sessions with the crew and himself. But what made the aging general proudest was the boy's growth in heart and sprit.

Iroh watched as the boy reviewed his basics against the ships captain, Lee. The boy's purity of heart and mind was astonishing. Away from the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord, the young prince was allowed to run free from obligations and expectations. Free from the darkness of his fathers legacy, Iroh could see his more and more of the boys mother in him every day.

"Prince Zuko, I think that is enough for today." Iroh ordered.

"But Uncle-" Zuko started. "And no comments about my butt! It is getting late and you are wearing my poor captain out!" Iroh looked to Lee who's really did look to be quite relieved to no longer be at the young prince's mercy.

Zuko turned and bowed formally to the captain before walking back to his uncle. "Can we practice first thing tomorrow?" He asked eagerly, golden eyes sparkling with energy and adrenalin that probably wouldn't dissipate easily.

"I suppose that I can clear up my morning..." Iroh smiled as his nephew dished him an exasperated look. "But Uncle, all of your mornings are free!"

"Not true, not true! I was planning an exciting game of Pai Sho against my great nemesis, the powerful and greatly feared, General Iroh!"

"Uncle, that's you!"

"Really, humm. I suppose that I must be more tired then I look! How about a nice cup of chamomile tea before we go to sleep, hum?"

As Iroh leads his nephew below decks, he smiles happily at their playful banter. Yes, his nephew was a true treasure.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Again!" Uncle Iroh's voice cut through the early afternoon air.

Zuko took a deep breath, him mind running through his uncles instructions on sequence one more time before allowing his body to run though the motions. He had been working on this sequence all morning and he knew he was getting close.

Breath in. Breath out.

His body was starting to commit this breathing pattern to memory. He knew that it wouldn't be long before he wouldn't even have to think about it anymore.

"Very good, Prince Zuko!" His Uncle called bringing his attack to a halt. The two fire navy sailor took a step back and bowed in respect before leaning on the side of the ship for a breather.

"You have been working on this sequence for a while now, I am very impressed with your patience." Iroh praised. Zuko smiled, happy to have pleased his uncle.

"How about we work on something else, give this sequence a rest for a bit." At Zuko's eager nod, Iroh continued, " Would you rather work on your sword play, or perhaps a little more work on your hand-to-hand combat?"

"Swords!" Zuko cried, already on the move, running below deck to his room to retrieve his weapons. Taking the stairs two at a time, Zuko returned to his uncle's side.

"First, we are going to watch." Iroh raised a hand to the two resting seamen. "Take the place of one of the men in your mind, and watch your opponent. Watch his steps, learn his weaknesses and watch his body for the telltale signs of his next move." The two men bowed shortly to each other before raising their swords and beginning their dance.

"Which man are you?" Iroh quizzed"

"I'm Zaku." Zuko answered shortly, his eyes following Faro, Zaku's opponent.

"His Weakness?" Iroh continued

"His right wrist must be sore or sprained, when he goes to defend his lower right side, it takes him longer to recover." Zuko's eyes narrowed in concentration. "His right foot seems to be constantly readjusting it's position."

"Why?" Iroh probed

"I don't kno- Wait… he…" Zuko watched for a few more seconds, "He moves it back when he throws a Sagarian's swipe… and he moves it further right, widening his stance when he goes for an Aroh's slash."

"Very good." Iroh nodded in approval. "Now, Zaku! Come here please, Zuko will finish the fight."

The young prince nodded and dashed into place, bowing shortly before readying his sword. "Begin!" Iroh shouted from the sidelines.

The two began to circle eachother. Zuko knew that Faro would be pulling his blows to not cause any real harm to the prince. Zuko grinned, this was just another weakness for him to exploit. 'Just because your enemy believes you to be weak, doesn't make it true.' Uncle Iroh had assured him after coming to the realization that none of his sparing partners were fighting their best against him. 'It is their mistake, Prince Zuko, and you have the power to see to it that they realize their mistake and regret it.'

Zuko faked a left blow to which Faro predictably rose to meet. Changing the momentum of the blade, Zuko instead clashed into his opponent's blade, and forced it into an awkward right-sided block that forced the sore wrist to twist into an odd angle. Faro hissed in pain and Zuko watched as his right foot stretched out, widening his stance. Zuko grinned and ducked, seconds ahead of the Aroh's Slash and slid easily between the widened legs. With the defenseless navy man before him, Zuko raised his blade to the man's neck, the cold metal causing the man to freeze.

"Swish! Your dead." Zuko's voice sang cheerfully as he lowered his blade, knowing that he had won. Faro turned to the young prince, his face flushed with embarrassment at having lost in fewer than five moves to a twelve-year old.

"Very good. Now, Zaku will be your opponent and you must attempt, as before, to watch his steps, learn his weaknesses and predict his moves."

Zuko turned to his new opponent and his grin broadened causing the fire nation sailor to gulp unnecessarily.

"Now! Begin!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It was early evening when their next sign of the avatar was given. Zuko watched beside his uncle as the old fire nation flare arched in the sky lighting up the entire area.

"Do you think that's him?" Zuko asked eagerly.

"I don't think so. The avatar has avoided detection for a hundred years. I doubt that he would be foolish enough to enter a fire nation ship." Iroh answered his nephew honestly.

"So why are we changing course then?" Zuko asked puzzled.

"Because if it wasn't the avatar, it was someone else. And perhaps that someone knows where to find him." Iroh answered.

"General, there appears to be a village a few miles from where the flair was set off." The sailor called down from the helm.

"Then we will start our search there." Iroh ordered.

"What will you do once you find him, Uncle." Zuko asked

"I think... I will challenge him... To a game of Phi Sho!" Zuko rolled his eyes at his uncle's statement.

"You know, Prince Zuko, when we reach the village, you must stay aboard the ship." Iroh looked down at the surprised and hurt face.

"But Uncle-" "Prince Zuko, your father entrusted me with your safety." This comment only seemed to raise the prince's ire though. "The avatar has had a hundred years to master the elements. If he were to challenge me to a duel, I would not be able to fight to the best of my ability if I did not know for a fact that you were safe."

"Yes, Uncle..."

"Now, we still have an hour or so before we reach the village. What would you say to a nice cup of tea? Ginseng or jasmine?"

"Uncle!"

"Ah, you are right, without question we should have ginseng!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Last updated: Aug. 26 2008_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Twist of Fate **

**By Skye-Chan12 **

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar. If I did, believe me, the scripts would have been confusing, hard to keep up with and viewable only by "mature audiences". Unfortunately (or fortunately) for us all, I'm just a wanna-be writer who has to many ideas to write and draw but never enough time.

* * *

You get ideas from daydreaming. You get ideas from being bored. You get ideas all the time. The only difference between writers and other people is we notice when we're doing it.

-- Neil Gaiman

* * *

Zuko watched as the men readied themselves for battle. Arm was cinched and helmets double-checked for dents before they entered formation. His uncle, however, had chosen to remain in his loose robes.

The aged general caught Zuko's eye and raised his eyebrows in questioning. The boy prince lowered his head in defeat and disappeared below deck.

Topside, Iroh watched as their vessel easily cut through the ice and snow. They were approaching the village fast and Iroh gave the command for the ship to slow.

The ship shook for a few moments before finally coming to stop. Nodding to the awaiting Captain, Lee lowered the ships bow and Iroh took a deep calming breath before descending onto the icy shore.

The villagers all stood in a line, and Iroh knew that this was only one of many meetings between these people and the fire nation. The look in their eyes was one of anger, hate and fear. Only the women and small children remained of what was probably once a prosperous village, the men having been killed, sent to camps or possibly fighting in the north.

"Excuse me-" Iroh started walking forward toward the elder of the tribe, only to be cut off by an adolescent war cry. Iroh watched has a young boy, probably only a few years older then his nephew, raced towards him with a bone club in hand. Iroh watches with faint amusement as Captain Lee efficiently disarms the boy and immobilizes him in a snowdrift.

Iroh turns back to the villagers, who are now watching his men with fear as they slowly back up, save for two. One of them was the elder and the other was a young girl whose gaze was not on his men, but the young boy who was still battling himself out of the drift.

"Please, my men will not harm you. We are here seeking answers to the blue light that came from this area yesterday afternoon." Iroh locked eyes with the fearless elder.

"A blue light?" The woman spoke slowly, here voice old and cracked. "Sokka, over here please!" She called to the boy who had wriggled loose and looked to be preparing for another attack.

"Gran-Gran-" the boy started to protest, his voice cracking with surprise.

"Sokka!" the boy lowered his head slightly, but he still retrieved his weapon and walked carefully to her side, careful to not expose his back to the soldiers.

"Blue lights like the one yesterday are quite common around these parts. They are merely the celestial lights." The woman explained her eyes never leaving Iroh's, but her hands wandered to grasp ahold of both of the children beside her.

"I had considered that." Iroh nodded as if in agreement to her statement. "However I have never seen the lights appear from the ground and shine upwards." The woman flinched slightly and Iroh knew that he had caught her in a lie. "I have, though, heard of such lights appearing in the presence of a powerful bender."

"There are no benders here." The woman sneered at his accusation. "And there haven't been since I was a child." Iroh did note that her hand tightened around the young girl's hand.

"I see..." Iroh knew he had a choice to make. If the girl was, as he suspected, a bender, then by law he had to capture her. Iroh could tell that these people had been beaten down to the point that they would likely never rise again, would the girl really ever amount to any sort of a threat? "However, you have not answered my question. Where did the blue light come from?"

Iroh's gaze shifted to the girl, "Was your granddaughter the source, or was it someone else? The Avatar perhaps?"

Iroh could see fear grip the woman for the first time since their arrival. The girl's response though was interesting.

"The Avatar?!" She seemed more shocked that he had even mentioned the legendary bender then having named her as a bender herself.

"There are no benders here, be they legendary or otherwise. If you truly meant us no harm you would have realized that and gone!" This reaction seemed to be a sign to the boy beside her whose face had gone grim as he raised his weapon once more and charged towards him.

Iroh easily doges the youth's attacks and is able to send the boys weapon flying with an efficient block using his wrist guards. Iroh then watches with ammusment as one of the children manages to dash forward, through his men's blockade and with a cry of 'show no fear' he tosses a spear to the older boy.

"You would make a great warrior one day, but you are too inexperienced to win this battle, boy." Iroh warns as he dispatches the spear into kindling.

The boys face is grim, but suddenly the boy's eyes seem to catch something over his shoulder. Iroh turns his head slightly and sees a black, yellow and red form shooting towards him. Iroh leapt quickly to the side, his feet fumbling in the loose snow. Cheers rose up from the village children as a boy dressed in yellow and red clothes was brought to a halt.

The boy turns and Iroh catches sight of the blue tattoos that cover the boy. "Hey Katara, hey Sokka!" The boy waved cheerfully to the warrior and water tribe girl.

"Thanks for coming Aang." The young warrior grins.

The fire nation soldiers quickly rose to action and attempted to secure the boy, only to be blown back by a blast of air with a simple swipe of his staff.

Iroh took a step back to keep his balance against the gale. "You are the airbender? You are the Avatar?!" Iroh cries in surprise, though he was a bit relieved to catch sight the watertribe children's looks of surprise as well. "For a man of over a hundred you don't look a day over twelve."

"Thanks," The boy grinned blindingly at the old general, "The secret is moisturizing."

"I'll have to remember that." Iroh grinned back. Iroh slid his feet in to a strong stance and raised his arms into ready position. The boy's face took on a darker grin as he too slid into a defensive position, his staff held loosely in both hands, ready to unleash another flurry of wind. However both were concentrating soley on the other that they both missed the shadow that passed from the ships deck to the Avatar's position a few feet away.

The avatar looked up at the last minit just in time to catch sight of a deep red blob and gleeful golden eyes before the future prince of the fire nation crushed him into the snow.

Iroh's eyes bulged at the sight of his dear sweet nephew who was now in a very compromising position on top of the Avatar.

Zuko's breath was coming out in short breaths has his lungs look in the frozen air. His hair had come out of its topknot and had fallen loose to his shoulders. His eyes looked with excitement into the gray eyes of the Avatar, who looked to be both in pain and in shock at the weight on top of his chest.

Zuko couldn't help the smile that split his face in half. With adrinalen still coursing through him, the young prince turned to his uncle and cried, "I won! I caught the Avatar!" and with that he promptly glomped the airbender before him, securing the boys arms to his sides and holding him down with his weight.

Aang had no idea what to do, He could see Katara and Sokka looking at him with eyes of disappointment, which heart him more then his aching ribs. Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of the old dude that he was about to challenge. The man's face was quickly turning from an expreshon of pure shock to one of fear.

Why fear? He was caught, wasn't he? Why would the aged man be afraid? Unless... If he thought that Aang was wasn't really caught, then he would be afraid for the kid on top of him. Eyes squinting with determination, Aang spoke quickly, "Hey old dude." The man met his gaze, "If I go with you without a fight do you promise to leave everyone alone?"

The mans gaze softened and he nodded, "I give you my word."

Aang nodded and attempted to look at the kid on top of him only to have long black hair mush into his face. "You can let go now, you caught me." Aang found himself nose-to-nose and eye-to-eye with his captor.

"Cross your heart?" The voice was sweet and had an accent that deffanitly marked the child as upper class.

"Hope to fly!" Aang teased softly. Straightening up, Aang caught a good look at his vanquisher, "Hey, you're pretty cute." He found the worlds out of his mouth before he even realized what he was doing.

"And you're pretty bald!" Zuko felt his anger rising and was about to lash out at the boy only to find being lifted from his position by two strong arms.

"Prince Zuko, you promised me that you would not leave the safety of the ship!" Uncle Iroh's voice boomed at the child before him as he lifted the boy to his eye level. Zuko looked down in shame as he felt his eyes start to burn with unshed tears. He was about to apologize when his uncle suddenly pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Remember what I said, I would never be able to live with myself if you were hurt."

Zuko buried his face into his Uncles cloak and allowed the few tears that had built up to be dried. "I'm sorry, Uncle." He apologized. His Uncle gave him one final squeeze before setting him back down on the ground.

Zuko watched as the Avatar handed over his staff and allowed himself to be placed into handcuffs. The watertribe girl lurched forward, crying out to the Avatar, "Aang! Don't do this!"

The Avatar smiled assuring back at her, "Don't worry, Katara, It'll be ok. Take care of Appa for me until I get back."

Zuko snorted softly behind him causing the Avatars smile to falter slightly before he disappeared beyond the watertribe's line of sight

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Last updated: Aug. 27 2008_


End file.
